peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa and George with Suzy Sheep
Peppa and George with Suzy Sheep is an anime series made by TheShinyLucarioMaster. It's name is based on the anime series by Gainax. Episodes Season 1 # "Peppa and George's Adventure" # "appeP and egroeG" # "The Magic Potion" # "The Explosive Alien" # "Suzy Defeats The Raidings" # "Coded World" # "Emily And Danny's Dilemma" # "Pedro, Richard and Edmond" # "The Land Of Emptiness" # "The Final Straw" # "Evil Always Loses" # "Peppa Knows Best" # "Goldie VS eidloG" # "Blocky Areas" # "The Perfect Plan # "The More Magical Potion" # "George Leads The Group" # ! "The Epic Battle" Season 2 # "Peppa's Adventure But Without George" # "The Raidings Win" # "George's Nightmare" # "Suzy Gets Possessed" # "TSLMasterYT's Problem" # "The Pixels" # "Peppa and George 2.0" # "Peppa Always Wins" # "Superpowers" # "16 More Grunts" # "The Cloning Machine" # "The Legend Of Rebecca" Season 3 TBA ! = Season Finale Appearances Peppa Goes To Another Dimension When Peppa went to the object show dimension, TSLMasterYT wanted to watch it with Peppa. She did not like it since her and George were in it. TSLMasterYT fought Peppa due to her not liking it. Regional Differences UK, and Australia The releases in the UK are the first since the creator (TSLMasterYT) is Scottish. The ones in Australia are released 24 days after the releases in the UK. In UK, Ireland and Australia, the characters speak in a British accent. Japan Like most anime, this anime itself has a Japanese Dub. However, this contains more mature content. Some of the episodes are Rated 15 due to some scenes containing sexual or violent senses of humour, while most in the English Dub being Rated 12. It contains more swearing and violence. Few of them were banned for Rated 18 scenes. The episodes in Japan are released a day after the releases in the UK. United States and Canada The releases in the United States are 15 days after the releases in the UK and 17 for the ones in Canada. In both releases, they have an American accent, TSLMasterYT is the exception as he doesn't lose his Scottish accent. The French Canadian releases however are released in the Worldwide releases. Worldwide The English dubs in the rest of the English speaking countries have the British voices for the characters. They are released 29 days after the releases in the UK. The dubs are based on their native language. Guyana, Ireland and India Some of the scenes are deleted for possible mature content. And the episode Suzy Gets Possessed was banned in those countries. Soundtrack # "Theme Of Peppa and George" (Plays in the intro of the show.) Trivia * In every Season Finale, short clips from previous epsodes of the season will play for 36 seconds before the intro. * The Final Straw is not a series/season finale although it sounds like it. Category:TheShinyLucarioMaster's Fanon Category:TheShinyLucarioMaster Category:TV Shows Category:Fanon Series Category:Peppa and George with Suzy Sheep Category:Parodies Category:Fanon Parodies Category:Series Category:Spin-offs Category:Fanon